


Devoid

by Doofrk



Series: Doofrk's Post-Pacifist Undertale Mania [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doofrk/pseuds/Doofrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, uh.<br/>This is my first fanfic, ever. This is my first thing, ever.<br/>Enjoy<br/>;3<br/>It also just drops you off into whatever place cuz I don't friggin know...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devoid

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.  
> This is my first fanfic, ever. This is my first thing, ever.  
> Enjoy  
> ;3  
> It also just drops you off into whatever place cuz I don't friggin know...

I woke up. It was dark.

It's been three years since the barrier, and now I'm fourteen years old.  
But this place. I just don't know it. I remember coming back from school and then suddenly I-  
Asriel.

I called out his name, "Asriel! Asriel where are you! This isn't funny! Just turn on the lights!"  
But no one responded.  
"Asriel?" I called again. "Asriel..."  
My voice was getting weaker. No, this had to be a prank. But I couldn't just black out.  
I stood up.  
I walked.

The ground, wasn't like any regular ground.  
It felt as if I were going every direction at once; up, down, left, right... every direction.  
I continued walking.  
No light came in, and the only thing visible was myself.  
I looked down at my hands.  
Nothing too different. Donning my favorite blue-and-magenta sweater.  
But, nothing was around. No one. No object, no items, no nothing.

"Asriel... Sans... anyone?" I said out weakly.  
"Oh, they're all gone."  
I turned around.  
I saw a child.  
They looked around eleven years old, with a sweater like mine except it was green and pale green. They had a rosy red blush, and eyes... that flickered red. It was floating. No legs, and their torso just seemed to fade.  
"Who... are you?"  
The demon child replied, "You don't know me? I thought we were friends. You do know me. We've talked. Not physically, but in... someplace else."  
I paused for a moment.  
I racked up my memories, trying to remember who they were judging from their looks.  
"My name..." They paused. "Is Chara."  
That hit me like a brick.

"Y- you... how are you..."  
"I am not physically complete, Frisk. Your mortal mind cannot comprehend how these things work."  
"And..." I was unsteady. My feet were quivering. "The others?"  
"You did it to them."  
"Did what?"  
"Kill."  
"Kill..." I fell back. In sudden shock or surprise, I do not know.  
"That's... impossible. How could I have... why would I do such a-"  
"Horrible thing?" Chara cut me off. "Let me show you."  
Their hand reached my forehead, and I put on no resistance.  
"Look at what you've done."  
My eyes closed, then opened.  
The view was horrible.

I saw Toriel. Her robe... there was a cut.  
A deep cut that went around halfway her stomach.  
"No... no." I said out weakly.  
"Yes..." Chara replied soothingly...  
Dust was scattered around the robe. The dust of a dead monster.  
"This is enough." I said. Firm. "Take me back."  
"Oh, this is only the beginning."  
"What."  
I saw Papyrus' scarf. No visible dust.  
It was horrible.  
A puddle remained where Undyne once stood. A separated limb of Mettaton was found.  
Sans... a bleeding coat. No, that was ketchup. That lifted my mood a tad, but it wasn't enough.  
Flowey... no petals, no face. Asriel... no... no one deserves to be decimated into nonexistance. No one does. Regardless of their actions.  
Asgore. His armor lay upon his chair in his garden.

"Stop..." I managed. "Please... Just... take, me-"  
The world faded, and they were back in nothingness.  
"So... what is there to live for?" Chara asked.  
"..."  
Silence. I didn't say anything.  
"Nothing, right?" Chara continued. "Look."  
I looked up.  
Two words were on display, and a heart of determination next to one.  
"What is there to live for?" Chara repeated.  
The two words were, "Delete," and, "Do Not."  
A red heart stood next to delete.  
"Come on. Choose what makes sense." Chara said, with a small urgency.  
"What... does this mean." I asked. Not crying anymore.  
"Pard-"  
"What does it mean?" I stood up, and turned towards Chara.  
They looked awful.  
Their eyes... a red circle stood in the middle of each and was surrounded by black.  
Below their neck was a lot of black. A lot, of black.  
Their head twitched uncontrollably.  
"JUST, CHOOSE!"  
I moved my hand.  
"Do Not," was selected.  
Chara froze.  
"Funny." Chara spoke as if it were three.  
"Do you believe, determination will save you?" They asked.  
I didn't respond.  
"I said," pausing in between, "do you believe your determination will save you?" I stood still, and cocked my head towards the child. "What do you care? Just bring me back or whatever. I've answered your dumb question. Just please... bring me back." They froze. They appeared in front of me. "So be it." They said, in an inhuman voice. They charged, knife in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you want another story or something. Because I could make another one. Maybe.  
> Pls rate in comint.


End file.
